Preston Ward Condra Ranks 125 Board 8 Users
Preston Ward Condra Ranks 125 Board 8 Users '''was Preston Condra's farewell project on Board 8 where Preston Condra essentially ranked and did a critiquing shoot (just like WWE wrestlers do after his or her career is finished) ranking 125 Board 8 users on he essentially felt about them. How they have mistreated him, how well he may have liked them and so on and so forth. Preston Condra was essentially a member of Board 8 from August 2008 to December 2014. He went under the user name PrestonStarry. Preston Condra looks back and ranks 125 Board 8 users from the Board 8 community. Enjoy the project now ladies and gentlemen. The project is notable for being the last project Preston Condra wrote on Board 8 and how he finally revealed the existence of '''Ryan Condra. '''Ryan Condra is Preston Condra's older brother that suffers from autuism, unable to talk and has to be fed through a feeding table. Preston Condra eventually got tired of the Board 8 community and decided to finally do a project about it with write-ups provided below. '''The 125 users that Preston Condra decided to rank are not necessarily people he likes just the people that he felt are most notable and made the most impact to Board 8. Like anybody even remembers espio4000. Who? Yeah exactly. I would of ranked something like 200 users if I wanted to but, I have a life and I think ranking 125 Board 8 users is enough. Enough small talk. Enjoy what will be Preston Condra's last topic he ever made on Board 8. The project lasted from Christmas Night 2014 to January 4, 2015. It was time for Preston Ward Condra to start a new life and move on after being on Board 8 for six years. This is all accurate as of 2015. '125. Silver_Ermine' I reckon some people were expecting someone like Full Throttle or Commodore to take last place in these rankings but you would be wrong. The truth of the matter is that I never liked Ermine. I've known this guy since 2009 and we never have gotten along. Ermine is the residential animal lover on Board 8 and that makes him sounds like a cool dude right? Sadly? Ermine cares about animals that have no natural instinct or cooperation skills with humans whatsoever. What is wrong with you? It wouldn't surprise me if Ermine was communicating with people on Board 8 in a cabin somewhere using ethernet. The final nail in the coffin for Ermine was when he did his “Save My Ermine Character” competition and he was having Pokalicious posting the topics for him. I really don’t care who is reading this. Ermine this isn’t to insult you but someone has to take last place. Ermine also hates wrestling. Last place. '124. Luster Soldier' Mountain Dew sucks '123. Icehawk' I’ll keep this one short. I remember Icehawk lambasted me one time during one of Board 8’s podcasts back in 2010 and that wasn’t very nice for him to do. I don’t know what I may have done to offend Icehawk. Why is it that when I communicate with people on the internet people interpret me talking in a seductive tone of voice? I'm not going to say that I like licking my finger and sliding it across my butt. I'm just not going to say it. I’m not like that at all. I post as normal as possible. Although it was hot that one time when Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle did it after they attacked Ashley Massaro on her first night on Monday Night Raw. http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x1btkv2_torrie-candice-initiate-ashley-8-22-05_sport Screw you Icehawk. 122. Drakeryn / Gatarix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMT2jq-suyU As for the "hey gatarix" topics? I'll get to that once I get to my write-up I have planned for Dante. '121. UltimaterializerX' This guy used to be cool to talk to ten years ago but, not anymore. Me and Ulti used to be pretty good friends here on Board 8 from around 2008 to 2010 or so. And then I don’t even know what happened but, around 2013 or so it seemed like Ulti had direct animosity towards me. Outright rancoring me in a few of my topics for instance. This is worth mentioning given when Ulti ranked the GameFAQS Character Battle 2013 matches not too long ago and his write-ups made him come off as a prissy, pompous douchebag and none of the write-ups in that project are worth mentioning. Let alone not much was there that was engrossing or interesting to read. As for his ALS Ice Bucket Challenge video? *rolls eyes* Matt Damon had the best one in my opinion. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Asv0QFHj5A Somewhat screw you Ulti. '120. Inviso' Inviso is probably the biggest reality TV show nut here on Board 8. Inviso can’t miss a second of the big three in The Amazing Race, Survivor and Big Brother. Inviso also likes furries. So what could be the problem? The problem with Inviso is that the guy is prissy. Inviso is easily offended by anything that he likes and he’ll call you out for it. Inviso thinks very highly of his opinion and can be very disrespectful if you don't agree with him. Boo. Also for whatever reason Inviso was the only Survivor fan boy on the board that never bothered checking out my rankings project of the Survivor contestants last year. Even some of my frenemies on the Board like Genesis left feedback on it. Oh and by the way Terra Branford sucks. Inviso never liked me back in 2009 and he never liked me in 2015S. Even before I went to go check out Survivor Sucks. What a fuckin' cunt. Inviso goes under the user name KittyPryde1 on Survivor Sucks. >_> 119. Dante Dante is basically Drakeryn’s BFF on Board 8. As of 2015? Dante can be seen on a regular basis making “hey gatarix” topics on the board asking him what’s going during his day. Some of the most inane topics seen on Board 8 in quite some time come from Dante. It’s a bit irritating with the “hey gatarix the day is half way over” and “hey gatarix I’m sick” topics and the conversations between the two usually don't last longer than a few posts or so. These topics happen aplenty on Board 8. It’s like a never ending Merry Go Round. Those threads are stupid. However? Dante shouldn't feel bad for not doing so hot in these rankings Dante is probably more famous than Anika Paris so that's a nice silver lining. CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SEE ME SMILING. SMILING SO FREE BACK AT YOU. http://youtu.be/9km0U6eRNow?t=2m24s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9bisGscdmg#t=69 I found out what the song it was in the X-Play review thanks to an app called SoundHound. Download it today. 118. ahirsch101 This guy is boring as hell. I've been checking out some his ranking projects like "Ranking Users Based On Interests" '''and none of his write-ups have ever captivated me, hence why I never bothered participating in them. Can anyone seriously come up with something to say about 100 users and over 1,000 various favorite things? Like what his or her favorite band, food, locale and movie? No. I don't think I have even played a 1,000 video games before in my life. Let this be a lesson to you Board 8. If you post in the most formal way possible? That does not make you a cool guy to interact with. This guy is about as forgettable as Justin Credible. Also good luck with ever trying to spell the name of this guy right. '''117. TexZea I believe this guy put me on his ignore list on Board 8 at one point or another. How dare you. If anyone is curious? Board 8 is basically a sister website to GameFAQS. '116. Full Throttle' I would be beating around the bush here if I were to insult Full Throttle. If I had to say something about this guy is that Full Throttle goes under the username mrduckbears on IGN.com if anyone would care to pay that website a visit. You should. The TOO MUCH WATER meme got started there thanks to IGN’s horrid Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire review. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2ACvQpH108 You people need to see what's going on IGN.com I know his topics are annoying as s*** but luckily for the most part Full Throttle’s topics generally pertain to information that is either completely irrelevant, outdated, fabricated, occurring in second rate countries or generally involving someone no one GAF about. But given that all of his topics are made to stir up trouble? I can’t put him higher than this. '115. JeezyMiyagi' Jeezy is probably the biggest music buffer here on Board 8 but, he’s not a reasonably interesting user to be perfectly honest. '114. TheRock1525' THERE’S NO EARTHLY WAY OF KNOWING. WHICH DIRECTION WE ARE GOING. ' '''THER’ES NO KNOWING WHERE WE’RE FLOWING. OR WHICH WAY THE RIVER’S FLOWING. ' 'IS IT RAINING? IS IT SNOWING? IS A HURRICANE-A-BLOWING? NOT A SPECK OF LIGHT IS SHOWING. SO THE DANGER MUST BE GROWING. BY THE FIRES OF HELL-A-GLOWING. ' '''IS THE GRISLY REAPER MOWING!?!?! YES!!! THE DANGER MUST BE GROWING!!! FOR THE ROWERS KEEP ON ROWING!!! AND THEY’RE CERTAINLY NOT SHOWNG ANY SIGNS THAT THEY ARE SLOWING!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! '113. SHINE / ninkendo' Making topics about Chris Benoit is not cool. '112. KommunistKoala' He hates me for some reason. '111. Xx521xX' Worst user name I have seen in quite some time. Dreadful user name. Sounds like a porn star name. It would be more ten-fold cooler if your user name was 22475 which is Hunter’s Birthday in Spyro 2: Ripto’s Rage but nooooo. I’m sorry but your user name looks so out of place. It’s like in that one time where Devin Brugman and Natasha Oakley played 20 questions and they were asked “would you rather have one big boob or three small ones?” Guess which one they responded. ClipCritics doing an interview for Devin Brugman and Natasha Oakley for the win. '110. DigitalIncision' Oh yeah this guy. Digi was the guy that initially did a Ranking 100 songs project in 2013 and it took me nearly a year in the making to finish it. The project was ultimately dragged out to 2014 and you were lucky if Digi updated it like...two songs a week. I'm pretty sure the project lasted for almost a year. XD I can’t handle such laziness from my affiliates at Board 8 and for that you get a low placement in the rankings. '109. Blairville' We cohored with each other like once back in 2009 and that was it. Woo hoo. '108. Not Dave' The same principles of what I just said about Blair can apply here for Dave. '107. swordz9' I never talk to some of these people on Board 8. Like this guy for instance. Is that the way how God planned it? Someone like Swordz is why I only bothered ranking 125 Board 8 users. 106. PepsiPlunge I don’t exactly remember who it was. It was either PepsiPlunge or DeepsPaw that said this to me. But I remember getting a random PM from one of these two users asking me if I had suffered from a mental disability. Grumble grumble. And it was a random PM message out of the blue. It read something like this. “Is there something wrong with you? Normal people don’t act like this.” I live in such a cruel world. I reckon I get PepsiPlunge and DeepsPaw confused as the same person because of the random capitalized letter in the middle of their user names. >_> Now that I think about it I’m sure it was from Deeps. But then again caffeinated soda is complete failure. '105. JONALEON1' Where does this guy get off for doing so well in Board 8 Ranks Pokemon? He's the lowest outliner almost every time in the stats when Starfox2245 updates them. Also? VGM is cool to listen when you were in like 6th Grade. Not now. Listen to some real music like Avril Lavinge whole-lee-on If that is how I am supposed to pronounce your name. '104. Wanglicious' lol Gamer Gate lol '103. paulg235' Oh yeah this guy. Paul G was the guy that was responsible for making that horrid Phoenix Wright / Vincent Valentine / Mewtwo match picture for the 2013 Character Battle. http://www.gamefaqscontests.com/gallery/albums/cb9/5229.jpg Yeah.... '102. Axl_Rose_85' Another user I never talked to. I don’t even know why I bothered having him as inclusion in my rankings. I might as well couple this guy in the same boat as Blair, Dave and Swordz. Only does marginally better than those three because I like Guns N' Roses. '101. th3l3fty' A very forgettable user. Plain in comparison to the other 100 people it is I have left to rank. Would be completely forgettable if this guy didn’t take part in our Pokémon Rankings project. Re-brand yourself to something like Th3ift Sh0p or something and then we can start talking. I definitely should of ranked someone like Cody in this project instead. Cody is the guy that won the Totodile plushie in the Pokémon Lottery I ran last year. 100. Wicklebee This guy hates Charizard. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4x-VW_rCSE '99. Vlado' The only thing I honestly knew about this guy is that he hated the Legend of Zelda games. And that Vlado is BFF's with Ertyu. The Babe Brawl has overstayed it's welcome and it's running it's course with seemingly never ending. '98. Ertyu' Phoenix what? '97. Delseban' Doesn't matter '96. Dragon66116' I don’t mean to give you the cold shoulder here Dragon but given your inactivity on Board 8. You only seem to get involved in something that is related to Pokémon. I can’t put you higher than this. '95. SuorGenoveffa' LET ME SAY SOMETHING!!! Suor if you are reading this, how do you pronounce your name? Is it like Sore-aaaaa like the girl from Digimon or what? Please clarify. Suor is a user I have seen lingering on Board 8 for quite some time now and I remember this guy participating in our Pokemon rankings projects. And if I remember correctly Suor had Dewgong as his least favorite Gen 1 Pokemon. Why would anyone hate Dewgong? '94. swirldude' Such a medicore user. '93. Xuxon' I don’t like Xuxon’s taste in Pokemon. Xuxon had Goldeen as his 14th favorite Pokemon from the first generation. >_> You're just a small step away from bagging Snooki's Cookies, I can feel it. '92. Shaduln' What exactly are you good at? Hang man? '91. Rad Link 5' Not much to say here. The only interaction I ever had with Rad Link was when he seemed mystified and frightened of my Power Rangers intro I made on YouTube and shared it to everyone on Board 8. Rihanna was the Blue Ranger, Amy Lee was the Black Ranger and Avril Lavigne was the Pink Ranger and Avril Lavigne was like “Pink is my favorite color.” http://youtu.be/90VhnyMOOdU?t=13s That will never get old. Mega Mana: wat Rad Link 5: I don’t know what to say. And then Kate interrupted the confusion by linking me a Persona 4 video of the characters dancing along to the Power Rangers song. Weird but okay. Rad Link? The tribe has spoken. Get out of my rankings. '90. TimJab' And now we switch gears from the users it is, I simply put don’t like at all to the users it is I’m only a little unfavorable to. And to start that off would be TimJab. TimJab is a police officer. Board 8 takes all kinds. The one thing I will sorry for Tim though is that guy probably gets made fun of at his job given how there is a unintentionally bad stigma attached to people to those that are cops. It’s not right. Tim also takes an interest to Survivor and Wrestling. Not bad taste. I only put you at the bottom of these rankings if only because you are the one that coined the term “turtle” here a few years ago. >_> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noeDdfjKMp8 '89. GenesisMana / GenesisSaga' Genesis reminds me of a second rate version of CommodoreTN. They both like to insult me and get a kick out of it for almost every single post it is I made on Board 8. The difference between the two is that Genesis over does it and that her humor is straining and she never come across to me as humorous neither hurtful individual. Something that at least Commodore is good at. I’ve even seen Genesis crack a few boring YOUR MOMMA jokes to me. Please. Come on. You can’t succeed in life like that Genesis. And yes GenesisMana and GenesisSaga is a female. Using alternative accounts for the win. Sorry Gen but you are way out of Commodore’s league. Average user at best. '88. eaedwards6400' Eaed is another member of the Survivor clique on Board 8. I remember this guy ranking and giving his own stance on the seasons of the show and it was okay. It was fine and legible to read. It’s not like it was in Braille writing or anything. Not much charisma but given that the guy is relatively new on the site? I’ll just say that Eddie is just an alright user. Is it alright if I call you that? The "other" Eddie is probably reading this post right now and I wonder how he feels right now. :) '87. WhoopsyDaisy' Decent user. Horrible user name. I never liked Princess Daisy from the Mario games because of how annoying she was. Every time I heard HI I’M DAISY in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! made me want to punch things. Speaking of Mario Kart: Double Dash was the shortcut in the Mushroom City course worth taking? I remember playing that game all the time with Richard Condra back in Elementary School and it seemed no matter what path you take and I’m NOT talking about the part where you go down the narrow red path. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bbg0MdsfLzY I think it was on the shortcut past the bridge? It wasn't near the end of the track because on the far right was a pit fall. It was on a different portion of the track but, I think you get where I'm trying to get at here. It seemed like it didn’t matter. Mushroom City was the track with the giant caterpillar buses. Moving on now. I'm going to link Richard Condra's Facebook page because I can. https://www.facebook.com/richard.condra.3 86. Pokalicious Pokalicious takes a liking to my ranking projects even though the guy generally (when he posts) doesn’t leave anything kind for me to read. The nitch Pokalicious brings to Board 8 is that guy loves Pokémon. And that’s exactly the problem. Pokemon has had a growing reassurance on Board 8. And with so many people like that falling into the same clique as Pokalicious? It makes it hard for you to stand out. It makes B8 look bone-dry and I can’t help but NOT be the only one that feels the same way. Someone like Olivia for an example is steering clear of the Pokémon rankings. Pokalicious isn't exactly the biggest kahuna to Board 8. In fact he is actually far from it. '85. Pokewars' Nick and Scarlet perform a double Fireman's Carry and send Pokewars over the top rope. Pokewars is eliminated. '84. KCF0107' This guy likes Mario Party. That's my whole write-up. FYI please don't insult Chris O' Donnell. '83. Team Rocket Elite' Team Rocket Elite likes playing Pokemon on stool. Ewww not that kind of stool. What is wrong with you people? '82. 3DSRage' We never really talk all that much. And for that I really don't have anything to say about you. '81. Grand Kirby' Nice guy. Just needs to exhibit more to Board 8. '80. Natwaf_akidna' I would actually would put you lower this if it wasn't for the fact that your user name references Knuckles the Echidna. I've later found that Natwaf actually wanted to spell his full user name backwards but accidentally screwed it up. Poor guy. <3 Knuckles The Echidna <3 ''' Natwaf has been around on Board 8 for a while now. I remember this guy participating in our Pokemon rankings and I remember Natwaf happen to give every single Pokemon a nickname. I didn’t like how I had to format his nicknames of all of the Pokemon he had on the Board 8 Wiki. >_> Some were witty, some were stupid and some were pretty funny to read. Down putting every Pokemon in his rankings however was little ehh. Didn’t he also tier the Pokemon as NFE trash or something like that? '''NFE TRASH. NFE TRASH. NFE TRASH. We all get it. Enough is enough. Aside from that? Natwaf is a decent user to Board 8. 79. LinkMarioSamus Seriousnessnessness time guys. Has anybody actually ever got into a legitimate argument with LinkMarioSamus? Because I don't think anyone has. Let me be clear here. I'm pretty much the only person here on Board 8 that doesn't mind LMS very much. He seems to enjoy my topics quite a bit. LinkMarioSamus has that stereotypical 6th Grader console wars demeanor on Board 8 and it's a stench that never goes away. Never. I see this guy go back and forth deciding for instance if Metroid: Other M is a good game or not. He doesn't insult anyone or push anyone's buttons. That's basically what his personality is. Is LinkMarioSamus really any different to little Johnny who is 12 years old on IGN.com? No he's not. The problem though with LMS is that he is essentially apart of spreading the problem and LMS never seems to reconcile this personality trait about him. I...I..don't know. It's just...I don't know. For that? I can't put him any higher than this. To be fair though? 90% of the whole gamer clique I went to High School with from 2008 to 2012 acted pretty much the same way as how LMS would behave but still. 78. MycroProcessor MycroProcessor is another alright user. Doesn’t post all that often. He’s a pretty nice guy. But you lack a certain "breakout" moment on Board 8 for me to not put you any higher than this. '77. Se7enthrust' This guy reminds me why I never do “Save My” competitions on Board 8 anymore. I remember I did a "Save My Sonic Video Game!" competition that lasted from January 2009 to May 2009. I don't even want to bother looking up what game won. They were so stale and boring. I’ll more than likely never do one again until 2018 is the 10th Anniversary of my "Save My Sonic Character!" competition that Knuckles won back in 2008. That was my very first project. Seven years already damn. Getting to the point here. There’s still plenty of time for Se7enthrust to grow but doing just Save My contests isn’t going to break quarters any time soon. Sorry for the mid-low placement in the rankings but I can back that up because I remember when I ran my "Save My Sonic Video Game" competition? It was basically just me and The Utility Man exchanging saves and it took a tedious five months to finish and honestly nobody else cared. Painstakingly irony I'm sorry to say. '76. Logicblade' This guy is okay. '75. Tsunami' I remember Tsunami posted pretty frequently in my Character Battle project I ran from about two years ago and that’s really all I can say here about Tsunami. Tsunami is the equivalent of Code Lyoko. I saw that cartoon a lot back when I was in 6th Grade. It came on at 3:30 on Miguzi just right after I got home from school. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJCTzNhYEv4 This creepy looking little girl was the host of Miguzi. http://absolutelypointless.net/tv/programming/erin-cg.jpg The 3D animation in Code Lyoko was admittedly a rip off from ReBoot. Does anybody actually remember ReBoot? I remember the blue haired guy Bob died and got strapped to a rocket at the end of Season 2, exploded and died. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yE8LOO8xBg0 Look at that god awful 3D animation. It's 1994 all over again. Just like the cartoon Code Lyoko? Tsunami is another alright user on Board 8. I’ll try to not steer off-topic again. '74. SovietOmega' SovietOmega reminds me that I should replay Sonic Heroes one day. ANNIHILATION. ANNIHILATION. NILE CHARGE. FIRE. ' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4J21er31bls Come to think of it, I don’t think Omega has appeared in a Sonic game since Sonic 2006 and that game tarnished the whole franchise. Spyro The Dragon was always cooler anyway. Just ask Snake5555555555 and XIII and they would agree with me. Preston Ward Condra’s favorite video game of all-time is a video game that came out on the PlayStation 17 years ago. Is that sad? Spyro hasn’t had a decent game out since 2000. Okay user but not enough time has elapsed for me to put him any higher than this. '73. NioraptH This user is okay. Not much else to say here. '72. Anagram' Anagram is perhaps the user here that I have the biggest love / hate relationship towards to. Even more so than Commodore. Get ready for a lengthy write-up. Where do I begin? Anagram is no doubt the biggest Pokemon fanatic on Board 8. So much so this guy watches every single episode of the Pokemon anime. Anagram has posted written entries for God only knows how many episodes of Pokemon there are now and shares them with everyone across Board 8. The stomach Anagram has to deal with regarding the filler episodes of the Pokemon anime is amazing. Haven’t you learned Anagram that you should take everything in moderation? In all seriousnessnessness though, you have to be a complete buffoon to still be watching Pokémon. Who gets up watching Pokémon on Cartoon Network with a terrible time slot at 7 o' clock in the morning anyway? And don't give me that death time slot excuse Sonic Boom has right now. Didn’t Pokémon air on Kids WB during weekdays after school at 3:30 and on Saturday Mornings around 10:00 AM? To be fair to Anagram though, I can say the same thing for wrestling fans. Why do people still watch Smackdown? Preston Condra rarely watches Smackdown these days. I stopped watching Smackdown sometime a little after Edge left and I have not been paying any attention to WWE's proclaimed "B" show since. Anagram is like the Gretchen Weiners of Board 8. He knows everything about Pokémon. Because of this with how well informative Anagram is about Pokemon the guy does bring cohesiveness to Board 8 which is greatly appreciated. There's no one else like him. Anagram does a better job than this than someone like Icehawk (for instance) who did a Pokemon vs. Yu-Gi-Oh anime comparison project one time. But I can't deal with someone who is so stubbornly tenacious about Pokemon. I'm sorry but I can't put you higher than this. Stop clinging on to nothing but Pokemon in your life Anagram. Let it go. 71. Solioxrz362 Another user who is just “sorta there” on Board 8. But Solio does sport enough redeeming attributes about himself to save him to rest near the middle of the pack. I believe Solio specializes in playing the drums for his band called "The Gary Kidds" and wants to get a career in music after checking out his Board 8 Wiki bio. Solio also likes Resident Evil. http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/Solioxrz362 That being said, being completely inoffensive and staying on the sidelines isn’t a bad thing. '70. MegaWentEvil' I initially had MWE placed somewhere in the 40's. And then MWE had to blow it and post of all things origami porn in my rankings topic. Why? You friggin' idiot. '69. BetrayedTangy' A relative newcomer to Board 8. Hasn’t done all that much around Board 8 so far but with what little I have seen from this guy I like. Keep it up Tangy. Overall not a bad user. '68. Magmortar75' I would actually place this guy somewhere in the 40’s or 30’s even. And then Magmortar had to blow it and put Luvdisc as his favorite Pokémon from the third generation. Granted it's not his all time fav but still. I can’t believe people like this exist. As for Magmar? I guess Magmar is an okay Pokémon but Magmar looks like a pothead and I believe I put Magmar at #87 or #88 when Board 8 was ranking the first generation of Pokémon. In all seriousnessnessness? I can't deal with someone that likes something so profoundly crummy in Luvdisc. Magmar would of been a better option to have as your #1 favorite Pokémon honestly. ...Seriously Luvdisc? '67. CommodoreTN' The most likely candidate to be number one has finally fallen. Commodore is the perhaps the most insidious user on Board 8. We have had our fair share and bits of bickering. Everyone on Board 8 is certainly aware of this and I mean EVERYONE. Commodore is the Vegeta of Board 8. He can be seen as both a good and woeful user to Board 8. At one moment in time? Eddie Wells aka CommodoreTN was the very first person I befriended and added to Facebook. That has to count for something. The very first person. But then again? Commodore removed me as a friend on Facebook. You diabolical swine. Having amazing taste in Pokémon improves him in these rankings tremendously however. Commodore's favorite Pokemon are Swagsire (Quagsire) and Wooper. <3 Wooper <3 However if you ever happened to hang out on Board 8? Do be weary of Commodore’s actions. I'm not sure if CommodoreTN is right above the fodder line in these rankings or right below it. But yes that's Commodore for you. How did this guy finish second place in last year's UOTY competition again? I so wanted to put Commodore at #66 for having the devil's number to add more emphasis to the write-up but I'll refrain. One spot isn't going to make a lick of a difference anyway. Eddie Wells and Preston Condra are mortal enemies but sometimes we work together. It's amazing. 66. GuessMyUserName I don’t know GuessMyUserName all that well. But I remember hosting my “Most Random Tournament Ever” competition back in late 2013 and I remember during the Brenna Bizzell vs. Christina Aguilera match. (Brenna is a friend of mine from High School.) Guess posted a comment during the match and I quote. GuessMyUserName: “I really hope you tell this girl that people on an internet gaming message board like her more than Christina Aguilera.” I never actually told Brenna but I posted the results of the match on Facebook and I reckon she was pleased to find out she won. Brenna lost to Fox McCloud in Round 2 however but she was more than happy enough to win a match. That tournament was so much fun. Thanks for the laugh GMUS. Oh and GMUS is a pretty badass name abbreviation. '65. Voltch' Nice guy that loves wrestling. Be more active and you could be a great one day. '64. Apollo_Phoenix I miss Apollo. :( I remember me and Apollo were pretty good friends on Board 8 for a fair bit during a moment in time. Apollo became a freelancer and left Board 8 sometime around the Summer of 2012 and I haven't heard from him since. '63. Korayashi' Now we are finally starting get to the crop of users on Board 8 it is that I would actually consider to be ''good and not just decent. ''Starting with Korayashi. Korayashi likes writing and composing music. This is proven after Korayashi tried to put together a song about the Board 8 community and he even provided an Avril Lavigne verse dedicated to yours truly. He dedicated that part to me. That was cute. He hasn’t done much else besides that but he’s certainly shaping up to be a fine user in a few, good years from now. Where would we all be without SoundCloud? '62. OrangeCrush' Holy crap. Did OrangeCrush actually name himself after those Spyro & Crash games on the GBA that sold like 7 copies? You are amazing if you did. OrangeSpyro and PurpleCrash right? They had Spyro and Crash go to their alternative unvierses and yeah. Those games sold like donkey poo. Or did OrangeCrush name himself after a soda? Please tell me. I honestly don’t know anything about OrangeCrush other than the guy particpated in Board 8 Ranks Pokemon. I just like his user name. You only do this well only because of name sake. '61. Luis_Sera89' This guy just so happened to name his account after that one guy that died somewhere in the middle of the story in Resident Evil 4. Luis is prehaps best known for being a feverish and big fan of the Soul Calibur series. Luis ranked all of the Soul Calibur characters at one time. Having Spawn and Necrid near the bottom of the list is 100% accurate. Who did he put #1 again? Slipped my thought I'm sorry. Watched over by the almighty ones. Someone needs to seriously make a YouTube video with all of the announcer clips in it. Hmm....that gives me an idea. '60. OliviaTremor' Half way through with this project. Woo hoo! Olivia’s most noteworthy work to Board 8 was when she attempted to do a play through every single GBA game and in alphabetical order no less. I think Olivia got stuck somewhere in the B's and she quit after she played some crummy Backyard Sports shovelware or something. No Game Boy Advance videos? L I just hope Olivia is an actual female and someone who doesn’t lie about their gender unlike some people on Board 8. *cough* Inviso *cough* *cough* AmandaKimmel *cough* *cough* MariaTaylor *cough* She's also probably the user left in the rankings I have the least connection to so Olivia rests at the half way point. CommodoreTN is the fodder line. '59. WhiskeyNick' No one saw this elimination coming. Dun dun dunnn. I need to address something here to Nick and that includes everyone who is a member of Board 8. Nobody gives a crap about Hockey outside of Canada Nick. Get that through your head. You are Canadian so you can't argumentivate about this. I will forever ignore the NHL. Hey Nick. Would you like to move to San Antonio? 80% of all of the people that live in San Antonio are overweight, disgusting, fat pieces of lard hogs. All I have to do is burrow your car. Didn’t you learn anything from Charles Barkley? Nick has perhaps the biggest variation and oddest opinions of anyone else on Board 8. Nick’s favorite WWE Diva is Maria Kanellis. Good choice. Nick’s least favorite Pokémon is Quagsire. wat. Nick’s least favorite Smash character (or series) for that matter is Pikmin & Olimar. Meh. I always thought it was pretty funny how in the Japanese version of Brawl the announcer yelled “Pikimin & Olimar” when the player selected Olimar but in the American version, the announcer simply said “Olimar” Interesting because on the official North American Brawl Dojo website he was referred to as “Olimar & Pikmin” Anyways. Nick has a rough life with taking care of a son he has that is autistic. L But his taste in well, pretty much everything is prefunding to say the least. WhiskeyNick also removed me from his Wii U friend list. Friggin' jerk. You don't want to get Preston Ward Condra upset Nick. It's not right. '58. ExThaNemesis' Ex was one of the many wresting fantatics that chilled out on Board 8. Ex had a borderline annoying gimmick where Ex would RKO someone whenever a user makes incorrect grammar in a post or someone just happens to post something annoying. Not exactly the most ideal way of making friends. RKO is the name of Randy Orton's finishing move for those of you are not wrestling fans. Ex? You don't need a gimmick to get over as being popular on Board 8. Someone like Eddv has a decent amount of charisma without the need of one and I explain more in detail once I get to the write-up I have planned for Eddv. In other news? Angelica Pickles is Randy Orton. http://youtu.be/Qtq0bOYiYxU?t=44s '57. DpObliVion' Oblivion likes wrestling and and honestly anybody that likes wrestling is a welcomed friend of mine. '56. Tom Bombadil' I didn't like what this guy said to me on the last day I logged in check back on Board 8. Trust me I read that "...Am I dreaming or did Preston just quit?" topic Scarlet made. Luckily I blocked GameFAQS on Google Chrome so that way I don't have to worry about reading what people are saying about me on that website anymore. Still? Tom is the only guy I know in this world that actually knows what MarineAngemon is from Digimon so I have to give credit where credit is due. '55. Corrik' This guy falls into the same mold as LMS and MWE. Corrik did something bad but I can't exactly recall what IT was Corrik that was so dastardly hineous on Board 8. What did Corrik do that was so bad? I know I'm late to mention this that Dante was so annoying. Dante would be like "-3 everyone" in the User Of The Year competitions. >_> Back to Corrik. This guy REALLY seemed to take a liking to the user rankings project it was I did. He kept on telling me Corrik was related to Chris Jericho. Ummm...ummm....well yeah. Overall Corrik is a good user. '54. red13n' The one thing I remember about Red was when the guy tried to document a log on Board 8 about what the guy did for one whole year. Like Red would document everything he did in his life from January 2010 to December 2010. His own personal diary would be posted on Board 8 for everyone to read. That idea went awry and Red couldn't even get to the end of January. The one thing I seem to recall from that topic was that Red would only keep his Wii so he could play Brawl. Not the only one I know if it ever makes Red feel better. Somebody has to miss out on making the Top 50 and given that I have had '''''ZERO interaction with Red? I can't put him any higher than this. We need to have more users to be named after colors to be honest. <3 Dude Look At This Color <3 '53. HaRRicH' One of Board 8's older users is Harrich. HaRRicH is perhaps best known for being the only person that had (any kind) of fate in Knuckles with defeating Magus in the Knuckles / Magus match back in the 2005 Character Battle. Sorry but that’s all I got to say here. Tee hee! :D '52. mnkboy907' I remember me and MNK were labeled as "arch-rivals" at the conclusion of Starfox2245's Gen II Pokemon Rankings and the two of us had the least in common with regarding Pokemon taste. I don't really see it. Here's come comparsions. Skiploom Preston - 46 MNK - 51 Tyrogue MNK - 95 Preston - 96 No wait...I take that back. Stantler MNK - 7 Preston - 87 Slugma MNK - 32 Preston - 92 Corsola MNK - 6 Preston - 85 I could say so much right now. But I'll just stay pretty neutral to the guy and just say MNK Boy is a good user to the Board 8 community. '51. My Immortal' THESE WOUNDS WON’T SEEM TO HEAL. THIS PAIN IS JUST TOO REAL. THERE’S JUST TOO MUCH THAT TIME CANNOT ERASE. WHEN YOU CRIED I’D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS. WHEN YOU SCREAM I’D FIGHT AWAY ALL OF YOUR FEARS. AND I HELD YOUR HAND THROUGH ALL OF THESE YEARS. BUT YOU STILL HAVE ALL OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. '50. CherryCokes' You guys are all very lucky that I already had all of the write-ups completed. Otherwise I wouldn't be wasting my time with finishing my very last article to Board 8. Anyways CherryCokes. Not bad taste in music. No signs of ever being a douchebag on Board 8. Not all that bad of a user on Board 8 really. I just wished Cherry contributed more to Board 8 which admittedly I didn't see him do too much. '49. Dark Young Link' This guy pokes fun at me from time to time but I generally didn't mind Dark Young Link one way or another. Alright user. '48. LeonheartFour / Leonhart4' Pretty good user. Would be higher on the list if it wasn't for the fact that I could give a crap less about the Final Fantasy series. '47. Stevie3V' I remember I donated $5 to Stevie one time through a livestream fundraiser he concocted through the internet and it was an extremely easy set-up to donate money to him. Lol Paypal lol I just hope I get repaid in something in return from the guy. But I probably ever won’t. If it ever makes you feel any better? People in high school owe me things in return for instance I bought Shiloh Popp a Starbucks gift card and she didn’t get me anything in return. Shiloh Popp lost to Hilary Duff in Round 1 of the Most Random Ever Tournament I hosted back a few years ago. What what the method how you set up that fundraiser again Stevie? '46. Charmander6000' Charmander is a guy that is typically active (usually) only when a GameFAQS Character Battle is taking place and if that’s what the guy is into, more power to him. The only real negative aspect about this guy is again really being active only during Character Battle season. '45. The Mana Sword' The Mana Sword isn't exactly probably one of the first users that comes to anyone's mindset but me but, I must say that I did like 'the guy for the little time it was we had together. This guy had great taste in Survivor contestants with having the '''exact '''same Top 3 Survivor Contestants as me with Rob Cesternino, Parvati Shallow and Courtney Yates in that order. The Mana Sword isn't exactly known for anything else for Survivor. Let's face it. The Mana Sword isn't going to be a bureaucrat anytime soon. But yes I did happen to like the guy a fair bit. '44. Weakupedia Weakupedia is most known (to me) for making funny grammatical errors in his posts and I chuckle at them and people say I don’t know how to spell. I blame that on the fact that I wrote like 3 papers back when I was a Senior in High School and that was it. I never took AP classes. But enough about me. I see Weaku make topics and post without doing proper capitalization at the start of his sentences. I remember I shared my Bra & Panties video on Board 8 and Weaku posted something like this. Weaku: how are there not a ton of slip ups during these And without the ? mark at the end of sentence. But that’s what I like about the guy. Keep it up Weaku. J '43. Johnbobb' Johnny boy likes well…pretty much everything. Particuarly the Half-Life 2. It’s hard for me to explain but there just isn’t quite enough I know about the guy to distinguish himself for him to just miss out on being in the Top 40. Hey John would you like to be higher in the rankings? HA HA. FAT CHANCE. ' '42. SmartMuffin SmartMuffin is a cool guy that loves wrestling. I apologize if I am not exerting much for my write-up regarding Muffin. But I’m eating pancakes right now so screw it all for one write-up. And not the crappy pancakes from IHOP if I may add. IHOP has gross food. And this is for my friend Danny out there that might be reading this (goes by the name 94SideKick) but I don’t think Board 8 cares all that much about The Walking Dead. The Walking Dead has a cult, but not enitrely dead following on Board 8. '41. ProfDEADPOOL' Good user. League of Legends looks like a torpid, horrible game however. You better not be living a sedentary lifestyle Deadpool. '40. Eddv' Hey Eddv can you check to see if I'm pregnant? Eddie is one of the many wrestling fans that hangs out on Board 8. Eddie stands out from the bunch because I believe Eddv is starting a family right now. Eddv recently got married (or at least enganged as of 2015) and the only other user that I can think on Board 8 that has been recently wed is MrSmartGuy. I compeltely forgot to put MrSmartGuy in these rankings. Eddv was a very nice guy and he always seemed to like checking out my YouTube videos. Overall a very good user. '39. StifledSilence' Good user. Not much else to say here. Now the better question to ask is if there's too many of you wrestling fans and gurus here on Board 8. More the merrier I guess. '38. tazzyboyishere' One of the first friends it was I had when I first came to Board 8 during the Summer of 2008 was Tazzy. We shared the same interests at the time. Spyro The Dragon for the win. However as of 2015? It seems that connection has been lost and now the guy is routinely doing tournaments of what are the greatest games to come out on corresponding consoles. Like what is the Best GameCube game, Best PS1 game, Best PS2 game, Best GBA game, etc. Or also the Best Mario Character tournament. I remember participating in a few of those vote-in polls of that tournament he ran. We have always meshed well but, we are just not tight enough as we once were for Tazzy to not be higher than this. 37. GTM GTM and his alternative account GTMplusCATS love kitties and he fits well into pretty much any clique on Board 8. He comes around and goes around. And for that GTM is a good, solid 7.5 out of 10 user. '36. mcflubbin' Another candidate that was well liked by many of his peers on Board 8. WhiskeyNick even wanted Flubbin to even my user rankings but, he just couldn't quite do it. I have to give Flubbin credit. No matter how mundane some of my ranking projects get to be and trust me, some of them are pretty boring to read. Flubbin always tags them, checks them out and always seems to have a splendid time with checking out whatever material it is I publish and pump out to Board 8. Mcflubbin interests and personality run the gamut. Flubbin likes Spyro. Flubbin is a nerd and Flubbin follows much of what it is I have to say and he likes it. ^_^ Only drawback to the guy is that I don’t see enough of him. How can that be? L '35. Kateeeeeee' I believe Kate went under the user name Blindhobo for the longest time on Board 8 before transitioning to a different user name and that now being Kate as of 2015. Kate’s a pretty cool user and for the love of God you better be female. 34. Zazi_Guado Zazi missed me while I was absent for the Christmas of 2013 from Board 8. Aaaah. I missed you too Zazi. It's just too bad I'll be leaving again now and never coming back to Board 8 in 2015. '33. MenuWars' Very good user. What else do you want me to say here? '32. Meow1000' You are only placed this high simply because I love cats. <3 Cats <3 Well no I remember Meow voting in almost every single match during the Mario Kart track tournament I held not too long ago. Thank you Meow. You seem like a cool fellow. People should have apprehension towards sex and not cats. 31. Naomi_Diamond ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ ♀ 30. Quick-Man Quick-Man is becoming a favorite of mine. Give him another year or two break out of his shell and I could see him being an elite user in a few years from now. '29. RySenarki' Rye is the user on Board 8 that likes teeny bopper music. Usually girly stuff like Ariana Grande, Elizabeth Gillies and Victoria Justice. And it’s not a guilty pleasure to him…HER. In fact? I don’t know what gender Rye is. He is one of the lead’s administrators of B8 however I can tell you that. Interesting. It’s all normal to him. I’ve learn that Rye loves Ariana Grande after Rye contributed to my Ranking 100 songs project I do annually. Well almost annually. I didn’t do one for 2014. >_> So yes that’s Rye for you and with what I like about the guy? I like him. Her. 28. Punnyz Punny has the unfortunate matter of losing relatives in his life and he has openly mentioned this on Board 8 a number of times. L Punny is very interpersonal with his feelings which I like. I hope things are shaping up together and for the better for you in your life Punny. We need to gossip together more. 27. PrivateBiscuit1 There's so many users I left off these rankings like Ayvuir but I'm happy with this crop that I put and ranked together. Anyways PrivateBuscuit. Private Biscuit wins the distinction for having the perhaps most unique user name around Board 8. Where exactly did your user name origin from Biscuit? Biscuit’s personality includes taking a liking out of wrestling and the Half-Life games. BISCUITS AND GRAVY Sorry about that but I couldn’t help and refrain myself from saying that. I’m sure you have all forgotten that tag team from the WWE whose faction name isn’t even worth mentioning. And just based on that alone Biscuit does very well in the rankings. 26. Cybat An earnest user that loves checking out my topics 24/7. Thank you Cybat. Cybat likes Pokemon and well pretty much anything that is Nintendo-esque. That’s Cybat for you and you all should get to know him more ladies and gentlemen. '25. KBM' The last female user of Board 8 to be ranked has finally fallen. KBM is an energetic and sweet girl that is a welcomed member of the Board 8 community. I remember back in Board 8 Ranks Gen II Pokemon? Me and KBM were the only two people (and TexWolf not to be confused with TexZea) that liked Chinchou. Why would anyone hate Chinchou? :( 24. Justin_Crossing Probably the most notable thing to say about Justin is that Justin is the only Board 8 user (as of 2015) that (I can recall) hasn't graduated from High School yet. You are still in High School right Justin? I think Justin was a "band geek" in High School. Me and Justin always got along. I remember I wanted to collaborate a project together with Justin because both of our names were so similar to each other back in 2009. And then of course Commodore picked through his noodle where it didn’t belong and Commodore ran me off from Board 8 for pretty much for all of 2010 before plans could arise. That b*****d But either way I like Justin. Just know one thing Justin. Life is going to suck for you after you graduate from High School. Whenever that is going to happen. '23. Paratroppa1' Aaaahh this guy. Paratroppa takes me back to when I played Mario Tennis on my Nintendo 64 back in 2nd Grade. Not to mention I played Mario Tennis in McDonald’s back when they had N64’s in the Play Palace. Those were the days. The only problem I had with Mario Tennis 64 was that there was NO cooperative play in Tournament Mode for Doubles. So thanks a lot for reminding me about the bad times in life as well you jerk. '22. Angelo / SuperAngelo128' Another one of my older friends that I have known since I first came to Board 8 in 2008 is Angelo. Angelo particularly likes the Sonic and Super Smash Bros. games. Angelo goes under the username SuperAngelo128. But you already knew that right? The one thing I will always remember about Angelo was this. Angelo randomly added me as a friend on LinkedIn.com Oddly enough it happened the same day that I registered for website. His real name is Angelo Rivera. I got bored one day in the Summer of 2013. Signed up for LinkedIn and I don’t think I have used it since in like 18 months. Sorry if you had to go through the trouble of doing that Angelo. XD I'm glad Angelo did that though. It makes him show that we have a strong friendship together. Angelo just misses a cut in the Top 20 if only because his run down of ranking the songs from Super Smash Bros. 4 wasn’t as good as when Ed Bellis did it. '21. Ed Bellis' Speaking of which.... God dang it. I miss Ed so much!!! L Sugar bogger please come back to Board 8. Does anybody know what are the current whereabouts on what Ed is up to? I haven’t heard anything from Ed since the 2013 Character Battle. The topic that definitely put Ed Bellis on the map was when''' Ed Bellis Ranked The Entire Soundtrack of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.' You can check the full list of the rankings somewhere else on the Wiki but I remember '''Ed had this horrid Area 6 remix from Brawl dead last.' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzJ1Qot25Oo I miss this guy. It's just too bad I never got the opporunity to tell this guy goodbye and for that Ed just barely misses the Top 20 in the rankings. '20. Jakyl25' I like this guy. Jakyl is prehaps most infamous for being the winner of the 2006 GameFAQS Character Battle. Having that honor definitely deserves to rest him comfortably at the top of the chain. Jakyl also has a pet tiger named Hoobes. Why does that Tiger look so fake? Jakyl called all but four matches in the 2006 Character Battle correctly and they were all in the first round. I’ll list his incorrect selections below. Amy Rose / KOS-MOS Phoenix Wright / Gordon Freeman Ganondorf / Vincent Valentine Master Chief / Sub-Zero KOS-MOS, The Spy Kid, Vincent and Subby ended up losing in Round 2 anyway so it didn’t deduct him any more points than that. Good job Jakyl. <3 Jakyl25 <3 '19. neonreaper' <3 Neon <3 One of the very few users on Board 8 that actively and routinely checks out my YouTube videos. Neon is also one of only a handful of users that I have saved to my Wii U friend list. That’s why Nick’s only at 59 in the rankings. Nick removed me as a friend from my Wii U. That miscreant. I honestly like anything that is colorful, flashy, glittery, expensive, pricey looking and stuff like that and with having a name with the word NEON in it can only make me like you even more. Who exactly popularized ranking topics anyway? 18. SanityLapse Hey Sanity. Did you come up with the name Sanity (no pun intended) when you were somber or something? Anywho. Sanity loves Survivor and makes all-around good quality posts. Having off-the-wall tastes in Pokémon actually helps him out in these rankings. Even if I don’t intend to agree with everything it is you say. Wait isn't Sanity female? Just check out Board 8 Ranks Gen II Pokemon. Sanity of all people had Gloom in his Top 20 favorite Pokemon back when Board 8 ranked the first generation. 0_0 Gloom got dead last back in the Gen I Rankings. You'll know what I mean with regarding Sanity's personality here. '17. Mega Mana' Two words. Power Rangers. Mega Mana is the guy that was and still is infatuated with Power Rangers and Super Sentai. We basically pretty much clicked from day one. Dino Charge is going to suck big time. Dino Charge looks so campy. Recently? I haven’t actually seen the Legendary Battle episode yet. I find it extremely sad how Wes (Red Time Force Ranger) died while on duty as a Power Ranger in SPD and Sky became his son (Blue SPD Ranger) but nothing came out of and it was legit cannon so what the hell? Some of the choices they had returning aren’t very good. They bring crappy Power Rangers back like Damon from Lost Galaxy and Dana from Lightspeed Rescue. I want more than 10 Power Rangers to come back gosh darn it. Kendrix? She died and came back to life in Lost Galaxy. Love her. Bridge loves buttery toast. Andros is the quiet, lone wolf leader. Adam had the Frog zord, Kira was the Avril Lavigne chick.' '''I want all of them back. Only negative thing I can say about Mega Mana is this. '''WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE PARAS AS YOUR FAVORITE POKEMON!?!?! ' 'WHY!?!?!?! PARAS!?!? UGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ' *sticks out tongue and pulls down my eyelid* IE Category:User Projects Category:Board 8 Category:Board Projects